Tyson You Are Pushing It
by Crystal-light-27
Summary: tyson thinks he can do a better job being leader then kai, kai thinking it could never happen agrees to a vote, you can see how that goes... reikai yuribryan maxtyson YAIO boyboy relationship
1. Chapter 1

Lily: Hi everyone. I'm back! With a chapter story. (Gasp)

Kai: Move on with it lazy ass

Rei: That wasn't nice kai-koi, but I'll do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: lily does not own beyblade or any character, SO DON'T SUE OR REPORT.

normal pov

"I'm hungry guys". Tyson moaned for the two hundredth time.

"So get off that fat ass of yours and find something to eat". Kai said. Finally annoyed

that Tyson would not shut-up.

If you had looked into the bladebreakers apartment you would have seen the cutest seen. All were gathered in the large living room to relax after a horrendous training session curtsey of kai.

The television was turned up loud so that max and rei could hear, some old western movie, over Tyson and kai's bickering. There was two black leather recliners placed diagonally in front of the television, and of course in those two recliners were kai, in the left, and Tyson, in the right.

But in kai's lap sat a content rei snuggled up close into his koi, where as Tyson had a bubbly max in his lap. Both were content despite there boyfriends constant arguments. But back to the seen at hand.

"What if I don't want to get off my lazy ass, which isn't so lazy? If it was rei you would hop right up and go buy some super market for him to eat out of." Tyson spat. Thoroughly annoyed that kai was being so rude to him.

"Yeah but I can afford what rei eats. You, well, I'd be lucky to even afford your appetizer." kai smirked at his own remark. While rei couldn't hold back the giggles after hearing kai's remark.

Then breaking up the not so quiet seen rei's stomach growled very loud. "Um…. I think I am hungry." rei said in a quiet voice.

"What would you like kitten," kai said in a honey sweet voice.

"Well I woul…."Before Rei could even finish his word Tyson was up and knocked max right on to the floor.

"What! NO WAY I SAID I WAS HUNGRY AND GOT A DEATH GLARE, BUT REI ONLY HAS TO SAY 'oh kai-koi I am hungry and too weak and dependent on you to go get something to eat for myself' AND KAI ALREADY HAS HIS WALLET OUT."

Tyson was completely fuming and had no idea what kai was about to do. Kai was so mad he jumped up, having rei fall off his lap, and kai bounded over to Tyson. Both ukes were flat on the ground, unable to stop their boyfriends.

Kai was already on top of Tyson beating the crap out him by time max and rei were up. All that was heard were Max's desperate cries of mercy to kai and rei trying his hardest to pull his koi off of Tyson.

Lily: Ok first chap. is up only like 17 more to go. (Sighs) Can't believe I am going to write a story with more then one chapter.

Kai: yeah it only took you like six days to write this chapter. NOT counting how long it took you to come up with this idea. Dumb as it is.

Lily: YOU'RE SO MEAN YOU…YOU…YOU MEANY! I'm getting rei. (Runs off)

Kai: well really….one- you are pathetic at calling names.

Two-why would anyone want that pig for a leader

Lily: STOP giving away the story meany!

Three- Rei will side with me. So there

Lily: (stomps in) I could not find rei any where, besides I have the script so I just make it so rei sides with Tyson. (Sticks out tongue and runs off…again)

Kai: YOU BITCH GIVE ME THAT SCRIPT (RUNS AFTER HER)!

Max: Umm…. Well **_NEXT CHAPTER: _**it is time for the voting,YEHHHH (Wonder who it will be)


	2. Chapter 2

Lily: YEH! –Runs in circles like a Tyson maniac-

Kai: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Lily: four more days till summer break! This means more updates.

Kai/Rei: I thought you played soccer on the weekends?

Lily: Well I normally do but my team has off for summer break, but don't worry me will get my exercise by walking the MALL! –Squeals like a school girl-

Rei: any way lets start the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I write nothing. I watch nothing. (The last two are complete lies. hehehehe)

normal pov

A half hour later Kai was seated at the kitchen counter with Rei right next to him.

"I can't believe that you hit him. All he did was make one rude comment…..and you knock him out. You knew it was unfair, Kai. You can beat Tyson any time, but why today?" Rei had gone ranting sense he had pulled Kai off Tyson.

"Kitten, I just couldn't help my self. He was being a bastard and deserved to be hit." Kai couldn't believe Rei was so concerned with Tyson. All Kai did was give him a black eye, knock him out cold, and he might have a couple nasty bruises later, but over all Kai thought he had gone easy on that pig.

"What ever Kai-koi. Just next time don't be so rough. There are better ways to solve a problem then you beating the crap out of Tyson." Rei started to get up so he could see how Tyson and Max were doing in the living room. Until Kai rapped his arms around Rei's petite waist. "Awwwwww. Kai I want to check on Tyson and Max."

"Why? It's not like that pig is going any where."

"Kai" Rei stated in a very stern voice, even for him.

"Fine what ever." Kai got up, kissed Rei and headed into the living room with Rei.

"Let me just say one thing if doesn't keep that disgusting black hole (aka. mouth) shut, beleive me i will have no problem hitting him again. It is sort of a relaxing way to releave stress. You should try it some time, kitten."

"Kai ! One day your going to say somthing mean like that and then i will the nerve to smake you across you r smug smirking sexy face." Rei said trying to be mean but it came out in more of a funny sarcastic way.

"Yes, maybe. But that day has yet to come and untill then i plan on making many rude and sexy comments. Starting with 'i think tonight i have an opening in bed and i would love if you would join me , kitty."

After hearing that rei smaked kai across the face very hard. (it was more of a girly hit but this is rei hehe )


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly: no talking only story (but not because I was flamed about my talking)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Max: oh wait you forgot to tell them the new stuff –clears voice- _italics thought_

**Bold yelling**

** ….. dramatic pause**

normal pov

As soon as Kai and Rei entered the room Tyson jumped up on the old and ugly couch and yelled. "I HATE YOU, not you Rei, YOU KAI HIWARTARI. I CAN'T WAIT TO BE LEADER. HEHEHEHE!"

It defiantly seemed that Tyson had flipped his lid. He was standing on top of one a couch that was about to break under his weight while Max held his waist so he did not fall. Max, seeing the confused faces, explained.

"Tyson wants to take a vote on who should be leader. He thinks that more people will vote for him." Max sighed and blushed as he finished his explanation, slightly embarrassed with his boyfriends stupidity.

"But Kai is leader." Rei did not like this idea at all. "Besides there is an even number of people so there could be a tie." '_Which there most likely will_' Rei immediately complained. Rei liked being the boyfriend of the leader. He got certain perks that no one else got, especially Tyson. He could sleep in or skip a few laps when Kai was leader but if Tyson was leader he would actually have to go buy an alarm clock and run full laps. That would suck!

"E**XACTLY**!" Tyson yelled as he jumped off the chair and landed with unnatural grace (Lily: especially for him. Hehehehe) and started to pace the room as he explained. "You in the occurrence of a tie we of course call in………..KENNY. You see will get Kenny to vote '_for me'_ and then there won't be a tie any more. So Kai you step up to the challenge? You might just have to get off that high horse of yours and come down here to take commands from……..ME! Hehehehe!"

Ok now Max was sure Tyson had gone insane, 'but with Tyson as a leader he would be able to train less and have more fun…..and sugar. Sugar is good….very good! Hehehehe. So I guess it can't be all bad.'

"whatever you pig. Let's just do your voting crap so I can go make you train like hell." Kai was defiantly not showing any signs of worry about this idea.

"ok hiwatari. Let's go! KENNY GETS IN HERE!" Almost immediately Kenny came prancing in with dizzy under his arm and a brown mop of hair covering his eyes. 'yes Tyson can I help you"

"Yeah were gonna vote on a new leader ,buddy. Your choices are the smart, funny, handsome, and fabulous me or the evil bastard Kai." Max walked in (when did he leave) carrying paper, pencils, and one of Tyson's hats. "ok everyone write your vote down then stick them in the hat. When all the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out will leave the area immediately, or just stop being leader. Let's get started."

Each person took a piece of paper and started to write then throw there vote in the hat. Both Kai and Tyson quickly scribbled something down and threw their papers into the hat. Rei and Max squirmed a little. They both seemed unsure of what to write. Kai started to bite and lick Rei's neck and ear. Seeing how they were his weakest spots Rei started to squirm and moan quietly.

"HEY THAT'S ILLEGAL. KAI IS SEDUCING Rei!" Tyson BELLOWED when he heard Rei moan. After Max declared Kai an obstacle towards Rei's voting Kai was forced to stop and things then resumed to their peaceful air.

Finally after everyone had voted Max began to read the votes. He pulled up the first card very slowly, making everyone wait in anxiousness. Finally he read it and it read…….. "Tyson". Max smiled then slowly took out the second vote "Tyson".

Tyson actually began to dance and cheer. He was almost leader. Rei, who was sitting next to Kai, slightly squeezed his hand more for him then Kai though. Max was a little amazed that Tyson may actually pull this thing off. Max again went in and took out another vote this one brought smiles to two different faces; because it read…..

"Kai" Tyson sat down frowning and looking strait at Rei. He knew it had to have been Rei who voted for Kai. Rei on the other hand was now smiling and hugging Kai, who was indifferent to it all. He just wrapped an arm around Rei and pulled him closer. Max pulled out another vote and it also read "Kai". (Big surprise there) Now there was only one vote left. Max slowly reached in and pulled out the final vote and "The first person voted out of survivor is………."

N

O

T

T

H

E

E

N

D

I

W

I

L

L

U

P

D

A

T

E

S

O

O

N

Lily: yah I made a long chapter. Sorry bought the cliffy but I thought it would make more people keep reading. Don't worry I will update really soon. Probably later today or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly: I am so sorry. I just had to clean everything for Easter. EVERY SINGLE THING! You would not believe how much crap is in my house. But anyway I need to right this long awaited chapter.

normal pov

"And the first to be voted off is………. Tyson!" Max yelled the last word in excitement, while everyone else was a little confused.

The room fell silent for a couple minutes as Max beamed his bright smile at Tyson, Rei snuggled closer to Kai, and both Kai and Tyson stared at

Tyson was first to voice his opinion." So….did I win or lose, Maxie." Max just laughed until Tyson hit him with a small squishy pillow.

"Relax Tyson. What I meant was YOU WON!" Max jumped over and hugged the blunette. Tyson hugged back until both couldn't breathe. Tyson kissed Max full on the lips, he even pushed his tongue through Max's mouth.

While those two went all out Rei and Kai sat on the recliner completely shocked. Rei sat on Kai's lap with a gaping mouth, much like a goldfishes. He was holding on to Kai's hand extremely tightly, for his own support.

Kai couldn't even hold back his utter shock at being out voted, but he quickly replaced his face of shock with one of an indifferent scowl.

He squeezed Rei's hand after feeling it start to shake and whispered soothing words, such as " it's alright" "Tyson won't cause complete chaos" "I'll protect you if he gets out of hand", into Rei's ear. Kai kissed Rei on the cheek and they stood up.

"Where are you to going?" Tyson questioned in a smug voice. "And since I am the leader you can't just ignore me Kai."

Kai said a couple of Russian curses seeing how his plan of just shrugging off the fat pig was foiled. After hearing the curses Rei turned around and answered for Kai.

"We are just going outside to practice and hang-out." Seeing the smile on Tyson's face made Rei a little uneasy. "Is something wrong with that Tyson" Kai also saw the smile and knew the pig was planning something big.

"You know Kai," I do. Tyson stood tall didn't even flinch when Kai ground out "What".

"You heard me. I do have a problem with it. In fact," Tyson raised his voice a notch and looked around at everyone, "I think I am going to start up some new rules. First you will only call me captain or GOD; no Tyson, Takao, no pig; just captain or more preferably GOD"

After that everyone burst out yelling. Everyone had some things to say like 'no way' 'that's too far' but Tyson silenced them with one hand.

"Don't yell just yet. Second rule you can only call Max Maxie. Rei will be referred to as

'Mother' thanks to his motherly tendencies. Wow that was a big word. Hehehehe.

Anyway, Kenny is now chief and Kai…. Kai is ice block or bastard. Preferably the second one if you want to be on my good side."

Tyson was cracking up with laughter now, but that was interrupted.

"NO, no way there is no way I am calling you that, and if anyone calls mean ice block I will break there neck." Kai was furious and no one was going to get in his way if he went after Tyson.

"Sorry Kai but I'm the captain and if you won't follow the rules you won't be on this team." Tyson was smiling so big. He was proud, smug, and almost positive that Kai would comply with his wishes, or commands.

"What the hell makes you think I even want to be on such a shitty team anyway. I would no sooner go to heaven by the time you lead this team to victory. You bastard and you idiotic rules may keep these freaks here but unless you forgot that time with black dranzer, I'd say that I have already left this shitty team once and won't hesitate to do it again."

"Fine." "What Kai I don't think you said that right" Tyson stood and waited for his reply. "Fine CAPTAIN." Kai grounded out then took Rei's hand and led them outside.

Lilly: sorry about not updating for awhile Plez review and send me a couple of ideas. I don't know where to take this story. Only idea I can come up with is there training session and maybe putting Yuri into the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly: There is way too much **Kai AND TAKAO FICS OUT THERE. It is like there popping up like weeds. Speaking of weed **I can't believe I am making them call Rei mother. I think I was on weed or something when I wrote that. Cause seriously I tried coming up with ideas and when ever I said mother instead of Rei I started cracking up. I guess come on guys. OH WAIT REVIEWS: **KAISWINGS- WELL IF Kai JUST TOLD THEM TO FUCK OFF HE WOULD 1) BE LEAVING HIS KITTEN (AKA. Rei) IN TYSON'S HANDS AND 2) THERE WOULD BE NO STORY IF HE LEFT. Anyway on with the story**

normal pov. In the house

Tyson was still laughing his ass off about being able to call Kai bastard. It was just so funny.

Max, on the other hand, just watched his insane boyfriend roll around on the floor, until he was finished. This was….oh only about FOREVER!

Seriously, after about two minutes of laughing Tyson stopped and stood up. "You know Maxie I think that we should train …….and I going to change Rei's name. "

Max wasn't sure how to reply to Tyson's random statement so he just stood by the recliner waiting patiently.

"Come on Maxie let's go tell those two of my plans." Tyson got up and started for the door.

"Ok" Max started to walk over too, but stopped when Tyson turned around. "What is it Tyson?"

"Well Maxie you forgot my first rule. The one about calling me bye my proper name." Tyson stood with his hand on the door just waiting for Max to correct himself and then Tyson could go make Kai's life living hell.

"Oh….Um sorry…..god." Maxie couldn't help but feel the intense awkwardness of that statement.

"Good Maxie. Now come on let's go make Kai …..And maybe Rei's life living hell." Tyson opened the door and kept walking not even looking behind to see if Max was following, just expecting him to.

Max feeling more like a dog then a boyfriend was about to object, but seeing Tyson's new rules didn't want to rock the already unstable boat they sat in. (lily: the real statement is don't rock the boat, but I changed it a little bit to fit the story.)

outside

Kai stood in front of a giant oak tree with a death glare that probably would have made that wood burn if it were to actually affect the tree.

He was so mad at Tyson at that moment that if it weren't for Rei he would have kicked Tyson's ass and then left the team. But Rei was here and Kai had stayed, so now he needed a way to release this anger.

Rei was sitting on the ground just watching Kai. Rei couldn't help but let his mind wander while watch the perfect body of his kai-koi.

_He's so perfect with that strong chiseled chest, and powerful arms. I bet those arms could pick me up so easily. Then again most people could pick me up. I weigh less then most 10 year olds. I really should eat more but I don't want to end up like Tyson. Speaking of Tyson……. well more of thinking about him but anyway…… where does he get off making this new voting thing. And then people actually voting for him. Well I can see Max voting for Tyson, after all they are kois. But Kenny why would he vote for Tyson. He's smart, he knows who is better for leading, and well at lest I thought he knew. Tyson his training will probably be one minute a day and we'll have to eat ice cream or something completely pointless. We will never be in shape with Tyson as our leader. Why couldn't Kenny see that? And when Tyson made those stupid rules. Me mother come on was there anything more stupid, or is it stupider, whatever. Sure Kai made some strong and slightly harsh rules but they helped us become better bladers unlike Tyson's rules._

While Rei was off thinking Kai had finished pummeling the tree and saw Rei off in his own world. Taking advantage of Rei's stupor state, Kai snuck up; more of walked up but snuck sounds cooler; to where Rei was laying on his side and crouched down.

Rei had one arm extended out with his head resting on it while his other arm was tucked close to his body. His eyes hung closed blocking the bright golden suns that were Rei's eyes from noticing anything had changed. Normally Rei would notice a changed in his environment but being so caught up in his complaints he never even felt the ground move.

Kai extended a hand expecting Rei to wake as soon as his hand came in one inch of Rei's personal space, but he didn't. Kai started to slowly move the back of his right hand in circular motion on Rei's left cheek. Still Rei didn't move. Kai starting getting frustrated that his kitten would not wake to any of his soft touches. So he lent down and captured the lips of his love.

Rei of course finally realized that someone was kissing him and opened his eyes in a flash. Of course Kai didn't pull back. Rei did though.

"Wha….what's going on?" Rei was utterly confused.

Kai feeling his kitten wake up couldn't help but laugh at his utter clueless ness. "You wentoff in your on little world Rei."

Rei, realizing that he had made a total idiot out of himself, just blushed a dark shade of red and tried to explain. "Well you see I was…. I was …. I was sorta thinking." Rei laughed uncomfortably and turned his head.

"Well kitten, what were you thinking about?" Kai was now smirking at his blushing kitten. Yes, he noticed the bright blush that adorned his kitten's face but didn't feel the need to embarrass Rei any further then he already had.

'_Damm him. He still has that stupid smirk on. I can't tell him I was thinking about him can I?_

_**Well why not? You two are kois are you not? **_

_Yes we are Drigger but then he would ask me what I was thinking about of him and I can't say: oh I was just marveling at your incredible body. _

_**Well you were also thinking about Tyson, so tell him that.**_

_ARE YOU INSANE! He would get so jealous. He would beat Tyson up then he would get kicked off the team and I would never see him again._

_**Oh I give up. You are so emotional.**_

Kai noticed Rei's internal conversation with Drigger and just placed Rei's head in his lap and stroked Rei's hair. Kai waited for Rei and Drigger to finish like a good boyfriend.

It only took a couple minutes for Rei's conversation to end, but before he could say a thing Kai felt a presence watching them. Rei felt the exact same thing as Kai and lifted his head off Kai's lap.

"You feel that Kai-koi?"

"Yes kitten just relax. You know….It seems some what familiar."

Both paused and just waited to see what happened next.

"You know you two make the cutest couple. Wish Kai would have told me before I would have brought a gift for the lovely couple." Some one snickered. Then a black flash jumped over the fence and stepped into the sunlight.

Kai and Rei stood with gapping mouths. Kai was first to respond though.

"I can't believe it. Hey………."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I am back! I have a new chapter but I am out of ideas. Plez send me some I really need them. Or I will just dis-continue this fic. What ever you want! Any way I have a couple one-shots written and ready to post I am just waiting till this story gets more popular then you will have all your yummy Kai/Rei-ness! YAH! Well I have stalled all I can so here is an actually long chapter at least for me it is long. hehehehe

….tala? Kai's voice was laced with utter shock.

"No, no, no it's Yuri now. Remember!" Yuri walked out from the shadowy wall and came over to Kai and Rei.

"You two really do make an incredible couple. I just can't believe I missed it before. How stupid can I be?"

Yuri chuckled at his own stupidity. Then sat down and rested his back on the tree Kai had been demolishing a couple seconds before.

"Why are you here, Yuri? Don't the demolition boys care that you're here so close to a tournament? Or that you're here period." Rei was just asking his usual simple-minded questions trying to start-up a conversation, though he was still wrapped in Kai's arms.

Yuri of course answered with the most sarcastic and obvious answer. "I left cause I felt like it and the demolition boys won't care unless I am not back by the day before the tournament, plus Bryan is wandering the city he should be here by nightfall."

Tala smiled at the thought of his koi while Rei just snuggled closer to his koi. Kai started to absent-mindedly stroke his kitten's hair as the setting sun reflected off it's dark ebony strands. After a few minutes of pondering Yuri finally realized something.

"So in conclusion I have four whole days to spend with you. Wow, this is going to be so fun!" Yuri was just planning all the wonderfully tormenting events he was going to do to Tyson, Max, the brainy kid, the annoying girl, and mostly Kai and Rei. Boy he couldn't wait for Bryan to get home so they could start scheming. Of course he had no idea how chaotic things would get.

3 HOURS LATER6:49 p.m

"Ok Yuri, this will be you and Bryan's room." Max said with the utmost hospitality. Tyson stood next to his koi with a less happy face. He hadn't been feed for almost TWO hours. OH MY GOD! He felt like he was about to die and everyone else was just lazying around showing Yuri the house. GOD DANM IT, he was part cyborg he could find it himself it wasn't like they lived in a mansion or anything.

After showing Yuri all the rooms Max had run out of ideas on how to keep Yuri occupied until someone else came; and god hope that someone came soon. "Ummm… well we could go find Rei and see what is to eat or just go out and enjoy the night but the mosquitoes would probably bite you but then who cares cause it isn't like you have never been bitten by a mosquito but that might make us bad hosts to let our guest go outside and then get bitten. I am not very good at plan making only at eating sugar cause sugar is good but Kai doesn't let me have sugar he says it makes me hyper which it so doesn't I don't know what he is talking about. I mean I just had some sugar and I am perfectly fine, who would not want sugar it is great and it makes you feel really…." "Horny so you can go fuck with the dragon." Bryan's icy voice cut through the room like a knife through butter. "Cool it Blondie."

"Well look what the wolf coughed up" Tala smirked at his equally sexy lover standing in the hallway entrance. (A/N sorry but I hate reading stories focusing on couples getting together. It just is so repetitive. Once you read one get together story you've read them all. So basically everyone will be paired in this story. hehehehe)

"Here I thought you liked what the wolf coughed up….and what the wolf bit up, and what the wolf licked up, and what the wol—" Bryan was rudely interrupted the same way he interrupted Max, but he was interrupted by…

"Hey perverts watch what you say some of us actually want to have good dreams at night." Enter famous hot Russian, Kai stage right. Kai stood clad in his normal dark attire minus the blue shark fins. He had his arm resting possessively around his sweet kitten. Rei on the other hand was in sleep pants, no shirt (A/N Plez no drool it ruins the computers) and had left his hair out of its binding.

"My, my, what a hot little kitty-kat" Tala smirked before being hit over the head by both Kai and Bryan.

"One Tala, Rei is mine and mine alone; two, Rei's way to hot for you anyway." Kai sneered at Tala making him lose his overly sly smirk very quickly.

"And I won't forget that comment tonight when we are in bed." Bryan sneered at his flirtiest boyfriend. "I hope you enjoy a lonely, cold, and boring night. Not to mention if you keep this up I might just stick you in Rei's room. I'm sure Kai isn't so immature."

Bryan started to walk off down the hall with Tala trying to run after Bryan yelling his apologizes and promises of good behavior. Before they both turned the corner Kai yelled after them both.

"Don't go dragging me and Rei into your perverted universe!" Kai walked off towards the kitchen still holding Rei around the waist.

9:59 p.m.

No one had yet told the two demo boys about the captain switch but that wasn't really high on anyone's priority list.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok until next time. Don't forget to R&R. thanks and bye


End file.
